


welcome to the neoboards!

by rime



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, if you spent too much time on the neoboards this is for you, neoboards au, neopets au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rime/pseuds/rime
Summary: Welcome, joker__ | NP: 5,473,204 | LogoutMessage from freidyne: "Would you mind starting the thread? I think it'll be fastest for you to summon everyone."AU where the Phantom Thieves are avatar collectors on the NeoBoards. Our heroes convene to work on the new Mementos plot… until someone unexpected wants to join them?!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 241
Kudos: 338





	1. mission start!

**Author's Note:**

> -dont disable workskin  
> -this is best viewed on desktop / i cant guarantee it will work with a phone, it should be ok though!

Welcome, joker__ | NP: 5,473,204 | Logout

Time

Event Type

Description

5/16  
5:48 pm

Neomail

Message from freidyne: "Would you mind starting the thread? I think it'll be fastest for you to summon everyone."

 **Current Topic:** [phantom thieves] new plot!

1 2 3 Next »

joker__

Wild Card

72 months

m0rgana

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:52 pm

hey everyone. the new plot's up

(let us start the game)

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:52 pm

Good evening, Joker. A pleasure to see you online.

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:52 pm

omg hi guys!!! so excitedddd for the plot!!  
hows everyone today? :D

❤ ann!

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:53 pm

I'm well, thank you. Although I am in the mood for something salty.

Perhaps a pickled-plum rice ball would satisfy my craving... 

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:53 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

>:0000

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:53 pm

Though a salted-salmon rice ball would do just as well. A plain rice ball might also suffice. Come to think of it, have I eaten today...?

Hello, Futaba. 

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:53 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

hello inari check ur neomail >:( the guild poll isnt going to run itself

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:54 pm

ummm i dont really follow but i hope you eat something soon yusuke!!!

❤ ann!

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:56 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

who r we waiting on? ryuji? haru? makoto?? >:0 i paused agdq for this

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm

Hey, everyone. Excited to work with you today. :)

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm

I don't think Haru is coming until later. I'm not sure about Ryuji.

Sorry I'm late... I've been studying for exams. Right now, I only log on for dailies. (And to see you all, of course.)

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm

awww makochan!!!!! <3<3<3

❤ ann!

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm

If we are still waiting on Ryuji, I think I will take the opportunity to visit the Tyrannian Plateau. Please excuse me for a moment. 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm

HEY guys im here now

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

inari come back!!!!!!!

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:01 pm

WTF is yusuke seriously gettin an omelette?those are useless why does he keep gettin this crap

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:01 pm

ryuji this is why you keep getting suspended :/ u cant curse on the boards when will u learn that...

❤ ann!

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:01 pm

If you keep getting banned from the NeoBoards, you won't be able to help us with the plot. Which would be a shame, because it looks really exciting. 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:01 pm

WTF HOW AM I CURSIN i never said anythingwrogn

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm

whatever sfine as long as i dont get banned for real. tnt would never do that to CAPTAIN KIDD

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

you idiot you haven’t been banned because joker keeps personally begging them not to freeze you

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm

My apologies. I did not see Ryuji's message before leaving... but I did "manage to take a slice" of the Ham and Cheese Omelette. I hope it satisfies Goemon's palate. 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm

dude ur neopet does not have taste its just a bunch of pixels 

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:03 pm

dont be mean to yusuke!! theyre pixels but theyre his pixels... he loves them

❤ ann!

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:03 pm

How rude. I'm glad Goemon can't hear you say that. 

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:04 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

guys goemon is literally #3 on gourmet club leaderboard

drag yusuke for something else like winning bc for the tenth week in a row ಠ_ಠ he shouldnt be allowed to enter at this pt 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

rise_kujikawa_luvr9000

5 months

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:04 pm

OMG Joker sighting?? I've always wanted to post in a thread with Joker 

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:04 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

how do npcs always find our threads

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

**Current Topic:** [phantom thieves] new plot!

1 2 3 Next »

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:07 pm

Are we waiting on anyone else...?

rise_kujikawa_luvr9000

5 months

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:05 pm

Kyaaa~ Joker-senpai~~~ *runs away xDDD*

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:05 pm

dude why tf do you have so many weird fans this always happens

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:05 pm

avatars do that to ppl...  
being first to 400 avs does that to ppl ://

❤ ann!

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:06 pm

It's quite a few avatars. I'll admit, I was somewhat intimidated as well before getting to know him.

And all of you, of course.

joker__

Wild Card

72 months

m0rgana

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:06 pm

that's cute. you're cute, yusuke

(let us start the game)

ame_no_uwume

0 months

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:06 pm

JOKER plz plzzzz lend me suap

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:06 pm

Not this again...

ame_no_uwume

0 months

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:07 pm

how much do u need for suap. i have 35m collat 20m ets PLZ i need it plz

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:07 pm

dude LAY OFF hes only here to talk plot he doesnt lend anymore anyway hes retired

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:07 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

he's flattered but we're here to work on mementos plot BYE 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:07 pm

Can we start the strategy meeting already? Otherwise, I should go back to preparing for exams.

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:09 pm

ya just got a bite to eat im listening

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:09 pm

Goemon has finished eating as well. He is no longer starving. At present, he is merely famished.

joker__

Wild Card

72 months

m0rgana

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:09 pm

yeah, let's.

(let us start the game)

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:10 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

take it away queen!!

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:13 pm

Okay, so:

As you guys know, TNT kicked off the Mementos plot today. Nothing's certain, but rumor has it that the first-place prize will be an avatar limited to the first group of people to finish. That means as serious avatar collectors, we can't afford to lose.

However... I've looked into the plot somewhat, and it looks really daunting. (We’ll probably need at least one more person to make progress...) I don't understand the details very well, but the basic premise is that the first "floor" of Mementos has been unlocked, and we’ll need to figure out how to navigate further down. 

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:14 pm

You can view the map here: http://neopets.com/explore/mementos...

As you can see, the floors are difficult to navigate. We'll have to be tactical in our approach.

Looking at the first floor, I think we should split up into small groups. Ryuji and Ann, Futaba and Yusuke, and myself and Haru, for example. Does this sound good to everyone? Let's reconvene tomorrow and discuss our findings. 

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:16 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

amazing strategy queen!! leave it to us >:0

do we really have a chance at winning though? you seem unsure about our team size

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:16 pm

I'm not sure. But we have to try.

What about the rest of you?

joker__

Wild Card

72 months

m0rgana

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:17 pm

we definitely won't lose

(let us start the game)

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:17 pm

HOLY SHIT THERES A NEW AREA ON THE WORLD MAP ITS GOT CREEPY RED LINES COMING OUT OF IT IT SAYS MEMENTOS 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:17 pm

WTF IS MEMENTOS

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:17 pm

=_= you didnt read her post at all.......

❤ ann!

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:18 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

!kickban ryuji

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

joker__

Wild Card

72 months

m0rgana

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:18 pm

ryuji, never change

(let us start the game)

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:18 pm

*sigh*

So, does this arrangement sound acceptable to everyone? Splitting up into groups?

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm

Haha, what have we here?

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:21 pm

...I'm sorry, who are you?

 **Current Topic:** [phantom thieves] new plot!

1 2 3 Next »

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:21 pm

Ah, my apologies. I'm not usually seen around these parts... it's rather rare for me to come to the Avatar Chat, actually.

I've heard of the illustrious Phantom Thieves before, but to think I'd be so lucky as to come across your meeting... 

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:22 pm

wait a minute.... hero_of_justice? akechi-kun? like the really famous neopian times writer?? the one with the detective stories! 

❤ ann!

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:22 pm

Ah, you recognized me? Yes, that's me. :) 

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:22 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

HERO_OF_JUSTICE IS HERE??????? OMG

hes been in the neopian times at LEAST thirty times

wait he has some really shady columns though :U hmm

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:23 pm

It’s nice to meet you all. I've... heard of some of you, as well.

m3dj3d: I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't follow.

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:23 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

sometimes u write columns about how avatar collectors are ruining neopets... some of them even feel like ur vaguing us specifically..... so why r u in our thread all of a sudden :0

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:25 pm

Well, I don't know what 'vaguing' means, and I don't feel like that's an accurate representation of my statements, but I'm not sure what to say to convince you.

I assure you I've never meant any offense to you or others with my columns. :) 

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:25 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

hmmm

sketchy.......... >:U >:U 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm

In any case... I'd like to join your team, if you'll allow me. 

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm

dude I SAID joker isnt lending suap anymore 

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm

I don't think he's here for an avatar, Ryuji. 

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:27 pm

Thank you for your interest, but we don't need any help solving this plot.

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:27 pm

Oh? But just earlier in the thread you said you didn't anticipate winning without at least one more member, didn't you?

I can't help but notice you didn't partner anyone with Joker. Perhaps because you have no one to partner him with? Or do you think so highly of his skills?

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:28 pm

.........>_>

Time

Event Type

Description

5/16  
6:31 pm

Neomail

Message from hero_of_justice: "I know we’ve never spoken, and your friends don’t seem to trust me... but allow me to join you, and I'll exceed your every expectation."

Time

Event Type

Description

5/16  
6:31 pm

Neomail

Message from m3dj3d: "joker this guy is so sketch... why arent you saying anything"

5/16  
6:32 pm

Neomail

Message from m3dj3d: "tell him to gtfo our thread and be done with it... are u actually thinking of giving him a chance....."

Time

Event Type

Description

5/16  
6:34 pm

Neofriend

hero_of_justice is requesting to become your NeoFriend

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm

akechi-kun... why do you want to join us? you dont even collect avatars....

❤ ann!

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:36 pm

Haha, let's just say I have... personal reasons for wanting to solve this plot as quickly as possible. I think I'd be an invaluable ally to your team. :)

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:36 pm

So. How about it? 

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

Class President

109 months

Johanna

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:37 pm

...........................>_>

joker__

Wild Card

72 months

m0rgana

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:37 pm

you're in

(let us start the game)

Time

Event Type

Description

5/16  
6:37 pm

Neomail

Message from m3dj3d: "OMG"

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:37 pm

Oh...?

Excellent.

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:37 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

.

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:37 pm

for real

desire_and_hope

Temperamental Artist

9 months

Goemon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:38 pm

...What a shocking development...

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:38 pm

joker??

❤ ann!

hero_of_justice

Detective Prince

63 months

Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:38 pm

You'll find me quite useful, I promise. :)

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

joker__

Wild Card

72 months

m0rgana

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:38 pm

it's a deal. welcome to the team!

(let us start the game)

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

Wass Up?!?

42 months

CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:38 pm

FOR REAL

m3dj3d

o_0

91 months

Necronomicon

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:37 pm

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

joker????

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

pantherxoxo

Vague Model

47 months

Carmen

Active Neopet

**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:39 pm

JOKER???!?!?!??!??!?!????

❤ ann!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is SO NICHE but it happened anyway. help
> 
> -this was done in a nostalgia-fueled haze i have no idea if other people think of neopets often but like. if you do … this is for you  
> -thank u rook for inspiring/bullying :3, jelena for the frenzied reminiscing and PRESENT-DAY RESEARCH (!!), and mz for the observation that joker collects avatars like he wields personas (!!!!!) incredible  
> -whether there is more of this corresponds directly to reception i think... i have a story in mind but am very lazy...  
> 
> 
> bully me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/letrasette)  
> / [rt](https://twitter.com/letrasette/status/1262240117910941696) if u enjoyed !


	2. upper level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke and Futaba's RP guild; rumors of a mysterious griefer; plot progress, barely!

The NeoBoards » **Avatar Chat**

**Current Topic:** [Phantom Thieves] Plot check-in

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
Good evening, everyone. How are we doing on the plot?

It's okay if you haven't really started. Haru and I have been busy with school, so... we haven't made much progress yet.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
inari and i havent started either >:0  
were going thru guild apps while he looks for goemon snacks  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
Indeed. At present, all I can afford are free omelettes and jellies.  
Goemon, I hope you'll forgive me for being unable to broaden your delicate palate.  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
How wonderful. It appears I've signed on just in time to make this meeting.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
...Good evening, Akechi-kun. How’s the plot going?  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
Good evening. :) Joker and I haven't gotten very far, either. We're only on floor five.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm  


  
wtf HOW  
were stuck on floor one  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
I believe there are quite a few more floors. At any rate, I'm taking a quick break to work on my newest Neopian Times column.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm  


  
new column?! :OOO whats it about?  


❤ ann!

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
Well... I don't want to give too much away, but it's a profile of a notorious griefer who's wreaked havoc on the site for years.

I hope to be the one to unmask him once and for all. I do need to live up to my moniker. :)  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm  


  
ooooh is this that black mask guy??? ive heard the rumors  


❤ ann!

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
Isn't that the person who got Haru's brother frozen?  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
Haha, that may very well have been. I can’t share any details, though. ;) Wouldn’t want to impede the investigation.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm  


  
good luck detective prince!!! i believe in you <3  


❤ ann!

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
I've never heard of this man, but I wish you good luck as well.

On an unrelated note, a stranger just sent me something for Goemon. He included quite a polite message, too.  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm  


  
dude... why you gotta mooch off ppl all the time  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
I do not “mooch,” Ryuji. This stranger is clearly a fan of Goemon’s. He offered the gift of his own accord.

I'll be feeding Goemon now, if you'll excuse me.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
inari when u get back we gotta finish these guild apps  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[_black_mask_]

This user is not a NeoFriend.

  
saw your post in the thread. can’t afford anything but omelettes, hm? such an awful predicament to find yourself in.

but don't blame yourself for being a bad neoparent. here's something to help.  


Item Transfer

  
  
**_black_mask_** has sent you a Bluehamberry Burger!  


**Guild - Featherman Forest**  
a lupe rp guild loosely based on featherman r! applications currentlyyy: open! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧  


**Current Topic:** [ADMIN] reading apps

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
these are all terrible >:U  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
Even though we've received so many applications, most of them are not exactly what we're looking for...  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
Wait a minute...

This last application is meticulously formatted. In fact, the applicant appears to have written multiple pages detailing plans for his character.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
:0

whoa......

this isn't bad  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
Indeed. _black_mask_ seems quite promising.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
what did you just say 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
He has created a most compelling character -- one clearly inspired by Grey Pigeon, but embellished with his own imagination. He's even outlined how this character would drive forward the story of the Forest.... 

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
can he... draw 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
He has attached scribbles. 

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
this is cute i didnt think hed go this far  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
You're familiar with this man?!  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
You must beseech him to join, Futaba! I haven't felt this sort of inspiration in months...! This kindred spirit... Were he to join us, Featherman Forest would be overflowing with limitless potential...!  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
inari are you SURE about this  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
what if he has......... ulterior motives for joining  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
He has the ulterior motive any of us have: the motive of true art.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
you are the WORST  
ok i'm messaging him  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

Event Type

Description

Neomail

Message from m3dj3d: "inari likes ur edgelord oc so ur in i guess"

Neomail

Message from m3dj3d: "DONT RESPOND TO THIS MESSAGE WE ARENT FRIENDS JUST ACCEPT THE INVITE"

**Guild - Featherman Forest**  
a lupe rp guild loosely based on featherman r! applications currently closed 凸(｀0´)凸  


**Current Topic:** welcome n00b

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
Black Mask! We're beyond honored to have you. I must confess I feel elated at the possibilities you outlined within your application.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
ignoring the rest of ur existence ur app was p good so welcome i guess? heheh

im futaba and thats inari but u should prolly call him yusuke  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
(Leaves rustled underfoot as the Lupe entered the clearing. A blood moon loomed against the night sky.  
  
The Lupe chuckled darkly. For three days and three nights he had traveled all through Neopia to arrive at this place. It was only here he could begin to enact his plan... his plan for revenge. Striding up to the Forest, he felt the wind on his ink-black fur. He would have to play nice, for a time, with the inhabitants of this stupid place. And after he did...  
  
Dark Seeker smiled. Soon enough, death and destruction would reign supreme over Featherman Forest.) 

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
WERE JUST DOING INTROS WHY ARE YOU STARTING A THREAD ALREADY  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
(get in character or i leave.)  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
He wishes to begin already?! I see... Heh. The power of a true artist cannot be contained.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
i can't believe this. i'm getting dinner  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
Sitting at his easel deep within the forest, an azure Lupe paused mid-brushstroke to sniff the air deeply. Someone new had entered the Forest, he thought, bringing with them a heightened artistic potential...  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
'i can't believe this. i'm getting dinner' the lupe said walking away  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
Hello, Joker. I assume you'd like to continue making progress on the Mementos plot?  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[joker__]

  
we're far ahead of the others already

let's take a quick break. play games with me  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
Ah... I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't really enjoy games.  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[joker__]

  
that's not what the ultimate bullseye iii trophy on your profile says  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
Haha... you're quite observant.  
I accept your challenge. :) But you won't be able to beat me.  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[joker__]

  
is that a fact  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
You were surprisingly good. Of course, you didn't win, but I've rarely played a match so exhilarating.  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[joker__]

  
ggwp!

confession time, though: i didn't play round 3. that was my sister  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
That does shed light on things. You played so well that round I almost began to doubt my victory.  
Your sister's quite skilled.  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[joker__]

  
confident aren't you 

From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
I'm a rather accurate marksman. :) Shall we to Mementos?  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
But I must confess, I never imagined you'd started out as a pet trader. You got me good, Joker.  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[joker__]

  
i can see how trading up from the lv 1 gelert xXxXarsenexXXx to the uc darigan draik satanael would be hard to believe. it happened, though.

now it's your turn. two truths and a lie!  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
Fair's fair, I suppose.

How's this?

1) I'm more active on my side account. 2) I strongly dislike roleplay. 3) You're the first person I've NeoMailed in months.  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[joker__]

  
these are all so tame...

also, that's easy. you love roleplay.  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
That's... correct, actually. I didn't expect you to answer so quickly. If I may ask, what gave it away?  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[joker__]

  
i can sense it ;) 

curious about the others now, though. what's your side? also, do you have no friends?  


From:

Message:

[Report]

  


[hero_of_justice]

This user is a NeoFriend.

  
It's getting awfully late, Joker. Why don't we finish this area of Mementos and return to the boards?  


The NeoBoards » **Avatar Chat**

**Current Topic:** [Phantom Thieves] Plot check-in, again

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
Hello, everyone.

It's been two days. Could each of you give an update on your progress with the plot?  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm  


  
were stuck on floor six :<< ryuji and i have no sense of direction...  


❤ ann!

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:00 pm  


( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
inari and i still haven’t done anything >:0  
speedrun time!!  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
We intended to make progress this afternoon, until calamity struck. Somehow Goemon came down with Blurred Vision…  
What a terrible ailment. I've been taking care of him ever since.  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm  


  
blurred vision? dont you get that from eating bad food?  


❤ ann!

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
Haru and I have reached the thirteenth floor, but there seem to be several more before the level ends. I think we're making fairly good time.

How about Joker and Akechi-kun?  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
Joker and I have just arrived at the final floor of the upper level. It seems we'll need to acquire a "Wish Star" to move on.

I've never seen or heard of this item before, but perhaps one of you has?  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
I can’t believe it… the two of you finished already?  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
I find it very easy to believe. :)  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm  


  
i saw ppl talking abt this on the bc boards :// no one has this item yet... maybe you get it through random events?  


❤ ann!

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm  


  
for real?? how r we supposed to get one  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
From a cursory search, there are none on the Trading Post, and just one on the Auctions. The bidding started at 1 NP an hour ago, but it's already up to 500k.

Also, it ends in five minutes. >__<  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:02 pm  


  
This is the most intense bidding war I've ever seen... 

joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:37 pm  


  
you’re pretty quiet huh akechi  


(let us start the game)

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm  


  
wtf none of my bids r going through i keep trying to bid 1 mil it wont let me  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
Ryuji, have you never used the auctions before?

Anyone can bid, at most, 5,000 NeoPoints over the current highest bid. (This is done to prevent prices from increasing too quickly.)  
  
When an auction is moving this quickly, though, it becomes almost impossible to successfully make a bid. That's because by the time you submit your bid, the new highest bid is already higher than the old highest bid plus that 5,000 NP buffer.  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm  


  
no idea what u just said it still aint working  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
...In short, it'll be almost impossible for us to win this.  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:26 pm  


  
well the auctions over so it doesnt matter aAKECHI WON  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
Akechi-kun?!  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
It was child's play, really.

I simply modeled a second-order differential equation to approximate the rate at which bids continued to increase, calculated the expected value two seconds before the auction's close, and placed a bet at that moment.

If you're curious, the winning offer was 972,980 NP. I'm sure each of you will be happy to send me a book to subsidize the cost.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 5:59 pm  


  
...  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm  


  
akechi-kun........  


❤ ann!

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
Rarity 101 or higher, of course. As Robin Hood is ULTIMATE GENIUS (1273), not any book will do. I’m sure you understand.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:34 pm  


  
umm... does anyone else think akechi-kun is kind of scary......  


❤ ann!

joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:37 pm  


  
not in the slightest  


(let us start the game)

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
**Posted:** 16 May 2020 - 6:19 pm  


  
I told you I'd meet your expectations, Joker. I hope to have surpassed even those.

Well then. Shall we continue? :)  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks left for burgers and cheerleading my ass... chu (also read their [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822164/chapters/57239389). i'm a shill)
> 
> minor edits:  
> \- no more dates because i'm lazy... pretend these things happen at reasonable intervals in the 20xx of ur choosing  
> \- simplified most of the sigs for better legibility. rip elaborate neosigs  
> \- thanks for reading!!!! 
> 
> next week: black mask's continued shenanigans. probably! 
> 
> bonus deeplore: black mask's attached scribbles ([1](https://i.imgur.com/SZKsbtt.png), [2](https://i.imgur.com/KNFbaIG.png)) he spent 9000 hrs in mspaint
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/letrasette) / [rt](https://twitter.com/letrasette/status/1262240117910941696)


	3. middle level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black mask's continued shenanigans / little an akeshu, as a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me waking up in a cold sweat: this fic exists

  
The NeoBoards » **Avatar Chat**  


  
**Current Topic:** [Phantom Thieves] Yet another check-in  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
Hey, everyone! How's the plot going?

(I know we just checked in yesterday, but I'm trying to be thorough. :) )  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
It... doesn't seem like anyone is working. Or around. >_<;  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
...um, hello? Anyone?  


joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

  
practicing ultimate bullseye tech  


(let us start the game)

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
Um... I thought you and Akechi-kun were working on that complicated puzzle, though? The one we needed the Wish Star for?  


joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

  
yeah i'm waiting for him to get online. think we have to trade between us  


(let us start the game)

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
If you say so...  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
inari and i were going to work on the plot but he's still not responding :U  
we reallyyyy need to get started before he goes to hawaii for his school trip  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Indeed. I found myself immersed in wildlife research in preparation for the trip.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
wat  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ljm1ZmdySo>  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
how many times do i have to tell you no offsite linking e___e youre lucky tnt isnt here

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
My apologies, Futaba. The plumage of these macaws is simply captivating.  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
you should paint carmen like that yusuke!! ^____^ we would win the bc for sure!  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
I'm pretty sure entering someone else's art in the Beauty Contest is also against TNT's rules. >_>  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

  
fanart is ok too yusuke <3  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
Is hawaii in the amazon? i thought it was in la  


joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

  
no  


(let us start the game)

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
also if youre going to watch animals at least watch something cool!!! <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXl8F-eIoiM> ten hour anglerfish asmr  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
why does it sound like laser beams  


joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

  
nice onsite link  


(let us start the game)

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
medjed privilege >:U! i can edit my posts!!  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

  
were we all around just not syaing anything hoping makoto wouldnt see us  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
>_____>  


**Guild - Featherman Forest**  
a lupe rp guild loosely based on featherman r! applications currently closed 凸(｀0´)凸  


  
**Current Topic:** [ADMIN] inaritaba planning thread  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Hello, Futaba. You’re aware that I’m going on a school trip this weekend, yes? Would you mind taking care of Goemon for me during that time?  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Please disregard my previous message. Black Mask has volunteered to do it. What a thoughtful individual. I’ve transferred Goemon to his account for the time being.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
you did WHAT 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Is there a problem?  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
inari...  
i know you love the guy and its true he can write  
but hes maybe not the nicest person on neopets have you ever stopped and thought about this  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean. He has been nothing but courteous in our threads.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

i bet he sent you that poisoned burger 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Impossible. I just checked, and you’re right... But why would he have done such a thing?  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

you really dont understand griefing huh 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
I can’t say I’m familiar with that term. Do you believe him to be experiencing heartbreak? 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Wait… I’ve got it! I understand precisely.

In fact, I must thank him for showing Goemon the way forward! Why didn’t I see it sooner?! 

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

???????????//???? 

we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
STOP  
whatever you’re doing don’t do it  


From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
is this about our thread? dark seeker’s actions are in-character, i can assure you.  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
dont play dumb this is about YUSUKE  
i cant believe he GAVE YOU HIS BORI  
are you going to pound it  


From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
oh, right.  
that depends on what you say. :) 

From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
cmon dude i know you know what medjed is!!!  
dont lay a FINGER on goemon if you like your acct >:O  
think about it and ill fill your sdb with chia slime  


From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
yes, yes. i’m well aware.  
don’t worry. your friend’s bori is safe with me.  
do you think i’m cold-blooded enough to do that to a perfectly adequate rp partner?  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
have you seen yourself  
something tells me sending bad burgers is the least of your griefing abilities  


From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
heh, impressive that you figured that out. even more so considering he hasn’t seemed to.  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
i think he just did  


  
**Current Topic:** Featherman Forest - Day 34 - Discussion (non-RP)  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Black Mask! I must thank you for your trouble.  


_black_mask

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

i'm sorry?

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
I didn’t realize you were the one who sent the Bluehamberry Burger for Goemon. I was initially confused and dismayed why anyone would do such a thing.

In retrospect, though, I understand your intentions perfectly.  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Goemon had been in an artistic slump for some time, and you were aware of his need for a change in perspective. How ingenious… Blurred Vision was exactly what he needed to reach new artistic heights!

I would expect no less of such a thoughtful RP partner. You truly have a gift for unlocking the potential of others. I can’t thank you enough.  


_black_mask

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

.................you're welcome. 

From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
is your friend trolling?  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
inaris whole existence is troll  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
Joker, are you ever surprised by the... unique perspective Yusuke can have on things?  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
all the time  
did something happen  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
Not at all. I was just wondering.

You’ve got the Wish Star, right? I’ll need you to transfer it to me to complete this puzzle. After that we should be able to access the next floor. Just make a Trading Post lot, and I’ll offer some junk on it.

From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
sure thing  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
Wonderful. :) Expect an offer from me any minute now.  


Trading Post - Offer Made

  
  
**_black_mask_** made an offer on your lot _(Offer: Old Rotten Right Boot and 1,000 NP)_  


You accepted **_black_mask_** 's offer! **Wish Star** has been transferred to their Inventory.

From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
hey so something weird happened

i put it up on the lot and accepted the first junk offer i saw but i didn't read the name closely or anything. and i think it wasn’t you  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
it was that black mask guy. you know. the weird griefer

so now a weird griefer has our super-rare, super-expensive, irreplaceable item  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
That... is a dilemma.

Have you tried asking for it back? 

From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
you think he's going to listen?  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
It’s worth a shot. You can be oddly persuasive. :) 

From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
oh can i  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
hi black mask hope you’re having a good one  
i didn’t mean to accept your offer on my lot is there any chance you can give it back  
tbh i don’t have much to offer you but i can send over a couple of kadoaties  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
if the kadoaties aren't enough i can throw in my address? a selfie? whatever helps you doxx me 

From:

To:

joker__ wrote:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  


[joker__]

You should have no problem NeoMailing that user.

if the kadoaties aren't enough i can throw in my address? a selfie? whatever helps you doxx me

it is impossible to convey how much i despise you. 

From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
he's taking forever to respond. think he's flustered?  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
Flustered? 

Item Transfer

  
  
**_black_mask_** has sent you **Wish Star**!  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
update: still never responded but he did send the star back. i wonder why 

From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
He was probably disgusted by your frivolous messages and decided you weren’t worth the effort to grief.  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
that’s pretty specific. i bet he got flustered 

From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
...You certainly think highly of yourself.  
Send me the item so we can complete this puzzle and this interaction for good.  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
All right, I’ve re-listed the Star. Offer whatever you like and I’ll accept. Unlike you, I’ll actually check the username, though. :)  


Trading Post - Offer Made

  
  
**joker__** made an offer on your lot _(Offer: Rainbow Gun)_  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
Offering a gun? Curious. Is that a thinly veiled threat? 

From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
you’re reading way too much into it  
i found it in my inventory and it reminded me of you  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
also didn’t you say that when you were a kid you wanted a toy gun like this  
so you could be a hero of justice  
and that's where your username’s from  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
I’m surprised you remembered. That was one of our very first conversations, was it not?  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
i remember a lot of things

  
_You’ve logged onto Skype!_

_**crow** (psychot1c) started messaging **Sae Niijima** (niijima.sae) _

**crow**  
hey, are you there?  
sorry, i know we haven’t talked in a while  
there’s something on my mind, and i guess i don’t really have anyone else to talk to about it.  
  
okay, so

actually it’s fine. i wouldn’t want to disturb you from finals.

  
  


hope you’re doing well

**Sae**  
Akechi-kun!

**crow**  
sae!  
how’s school? how have you been?

**Sae**  
Busy, as you guessed.  
I’m studying for my constitutional law final right now, actually.  
So I might respond slowly, but feel free to say what you’d like, and I’ll reply as soon as I can.

I’m more than a little curious as to why you’ve messaged me. I always enjoy hearing from you, even when it’s just to vent. :-)

What's up?

**crow**  
haha, you know me too well.  
i’ll get right to it.  
there’s someone i hate.  
you know that children’s website you used to go on? the one with the virtual pets and the avatars?

**Sae**  
Of course I remember Neopets. Doesn’t everyone?

**crow**  
heh, probably.  
i’ve been spending more time there. just a bit, until university starts.  
there’s… something i want to do. a particular person i want to dethrone.  
but the more i talk to him, the more annoying he gets.  
as if he’s an expert at getting under my skin.  
he even annoys me when we’re not talking about neopets, like when we’re just playing games.  
sometimes i have the urge to add him on skype just to curse him out.

**Sae**  
Sounds to me like you’ve made a friend.

**crow**  
i’m sorry?

**Sae**  
Didn’t you feel similarly about me when we met? You admitted to finding me irritating for months.

**crow**  
no, you were nowhere near as annoying.  
for starters you're actually competent at what you do. unlike him  
you don’t harass me at every opportunity  
you’re not obsessed with beating me at a flash game for no reason at all.  
or improving at it at a maddening pace  
you’re not remembering our conversations stupidly well and sending me items that show you put a weird amount of thought into them.  
ugh  
in short  
you’re not infuriating

**Sae**  
You know, it’s rare for you to take such an interest in someone.  
I’m glad you’re doing well. :-)

**crow**  
sorry, what?

**Sae**  
I should go study in earnest. Take care of yourself.

**crow**  
can you elaborate on that

  
  


hello?

From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
Um, Futaba. Can I talk to you for a minute?

I promise it's not about how much plot progress you've made.

From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
queen!!! hows it going  
rare for you to msg like this :00

From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
I have a favor to ask of you, actually. >_< You... used to be Medjed, right? The Medjed that hacked those hackers’ accounts, back in the day?

From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
ooooooo i think i know where this is going  
i shouldnt answer in neomail but you know the answer to that >:)  


From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
Right, yes. Um. I know it’s a weird request, but...

There’s someone whose account I’d like you to look into.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are back. why are we back? i dont know. shoutout to rook and left for dragging me to the finish lineeee "why is this about nature documentaries" Yes
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/letrasette/status/1262240117910941696)


	4. extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skip if you're here for the plot (??????????)

## Interview with the Detective Prince!

 _by hero_of_justice and the NT Editorial Board_

 _Every week here at the Times we interview a famous Neopian user, by popular demand -- and this week’s poll winner is the legendary Times writer hero_of_justice! The first person to obtain the NT Star avatar, his stories and articles have appeared in over fifty issues._  


  


**Why do they call you the Detective Prince?**  
*laughs* I’m not sure, to be honest. I started out writing detective stories centered around my Zafara Robin Hood, and a lot of my early work in the Times is from that. Right now, though, I’m pursuing investigative journalism. I’d like to bring the griefer haunting the NeoBoards to justice.

 **Are you talking about Black Mask? Can you tell us what you've found out?**  
That might interfere with the investigation. But there's reason to believe he was involved with okumur4's freezing several months ago. And there have been recent reports of Battledomers being Chia Floured as well... I won't stop until I've uncovered the truth :)

 **Some time ago, you had a controversial opinion piece on avatars published. Can you elaborate on that?**  
Oh, that old thing. *laughs* I admit, that piece was rather reactionary... it was from when the popularity of avatar-collecting briefly soared. I simply wished to call attention to the many other worthwhile ways one can spend time on Neopets. For example, penning these articles.

 **How do you spend your own time on Neopets?**  
Much like anyone else, I'd imagine. Doing my dailies, fixing up my Habitarium, collecting stamps, trading cards...

 **Some of our staff are avid fans of your early detective stories. Have you ever tried roleplaying? We think you'd be a natural!**  
Heavens, no! But I have only respect for those who do. :)

 **Question from a reader: If you couldn't use the NT Star avatar anymore, which avatar would you use instead?**  
The Zafara Double Agent.

 **Another question: Some say you're the most famous user on the NeoBoards. Is that true?**  
Haha, not at all! I'd say what little fame I have is relative within the writing community. There are plenty of other famous users -- various Battledomers, for example, or joker__ over on the Avatar Chat. But I'm flattered to have such an enthusiastic fanbase.

 **Thanks for your time, Detective. One last question before we go: Is there anyone you would enjoy seeing interviewed for this column?**  
That's a secret :)

* * *

## Extra: Crossword #192

_by m3dj3d and freidyne_

_Our friend challenged us to make a crossword together and get it accepted — we did our best!_  


  


  


**Across**  
3\. you approach the massive _____ … and manage to take a slice!!!  
4\. Grumpy old king of Meridell  
6\. The mascot of the Neopian Times is a white ______  
8\. her gamer girl bath water will change ur pets color  


**Down**  
1\. this place isnt real but goes well with peanut butter >:0  
2\. hasee bounce cheatcode. what they eat  
5\. Highest pet intelligence stat: ULTIMATE ______  
7\. Wednesday evening puzzle challenge: ____ Conundrum  


_Bonus: Highlighted cells read down: The friend in question :)_

**The Phenomenal Phantom Thieves: Neopia's Most Elite Guild**  
Everyone on the Avatar Chat knows them. But how did they meet? And how do they have every avatar between them?! joker__ answers our questions -- and he won't lend us SuAP :(  
_by mishiman_

**Avatars: A Snare and a Delusion**  
The popularity of avatar collecting has surged in recent months. But is that the best way to spend your Neopian days? Why avatars are meaningless.  
_by hero_of_justice_

**Habitarium 101: Getting Started**  
Advice from an expert gardener on getting the most out of your Habitarium! How to nurture your Mootixes, construct better buildings, and so much more!  
_by Beauty_Thief_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> q: how far is too far to go for your dumb indulgent neopets au a: Yes 
> 
> real update soon :) enjoy tnt issue for now. thanks so much for reading / commenting ilu guys 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/letrasette/status/1297331675752366080)


	5. lower level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Futaba investigate; a newcomer joins the fray; Joker and Akechi finish the plot... or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween!!!!! 🎃🎃🎃
> 
> (also sorry if you looked at this in the last ~week or so while all the images broke, should be fixed now!)

From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
is it akechi  


From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
Yes, it is. >_o You feel the same way, right? He's hiding something. But without your, um, "skills," I have no idea what it could be...

From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
hes DEFINITELY hiding something and i would love to but...  
i kind of promised joker i wouldnt hack accounts anymore :<  
  
sorryyyy :<<<<  


From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
That makes sense. I wouldn’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
NO I REALLY WANT TO!!!

let me look around and see what i can find without doing anything suspicious  
(・_├┬┴┬┴  


From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
That would be incredible, Futaba. I’ll be counting on you.  


  
The NeoBoards » **Avatar Chat**  


  
**Current Topic:** [Phantom Thieves] >_>  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
I probably shouldn't even ask, but has anyone worked on the plot lately? Are we still trying to win?  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Have you checked the plot standings? The Phantom Thieves are far ahead.  
In particular, Joker and I have reached the final door. I can't imagine anyone could catch up with us at this point. :)  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
Of course I check them >_> I'm just thorough. We shouldn't get cocky because we're ahead.  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Oh? You're quite cautious. The Thieves ought to learn from your example.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
busy w project sketchy :U  
also guild plot  
also the battledome drama mwehehehe  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
"project sketchy"?  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

Wat battledome drama  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
ppl r upset in bdchat cause some guys griefing with chia flour >:0 im still reading the threads but he has like 30 of them????? watch out for ur paintjobs  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

idk what that means  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

Hold up just got a challenge  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

o.0 this darigan zafaras pretty strong  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

please just make one post this is not aim =/

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

too bad captain kidds gonna CRUSH IHM!!!!!!  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

crush himm*  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

HMI*  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

whatever uget what im sayin  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
did you say darigan zafara  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
I believe he did. :)  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

this guys cheating theres no way he deals this much damage with a bag of flour what the hell  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

wtf  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

WTF  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

NOOOOOOOO  


  
**Guild - Featherman Forest**  
a lupe rp guild loosely based on featherman r! applications currently closed 凸(｀0´)凸  


  
**Current Topic:** [MAIN PLOT] Act III - Day 5 - The Forest's End?  


gymnasticsgrrl325

  


^_^

0 months

  


Cendrillon

Active Neopet

  
*Sumi presses her nose to the glass! She's really excited to meet Futaba's friends! She hopes everyone will get along!*  


gymnasticsgrrl325

  


^_^

0 months

  


Cendrillon

Active Neopet

  
Oh no, I forgot we're supposed to be animals... >_<  


gymnasticsgrrl325

  


^_^

0 months

  


Cendrillon

Active Neopet

  
*Gymnastics Dog tumbles through the window! A red ribbon flutters in her fur! She's really excited to meet everyone here!*  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
excuse me?  


gymnasticsgrrl325

  


^_^

0 months

  


Cendrillon

Active Neopet

  
*Gymnastics Dog's ears flop sadly...... Did she do something wrong?*  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
who is "gymnasticsgrrl325"? how did she get in here?  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
High in the tower where Dark Seeker had imprisoned him, Goemon looked over the newcomer with interest. Would she be able to reverse the fate of the Forest?  
  
(Are you the Sumi I've heard so much about from Futaba? It's an honor to make your acquaintance.)  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
yusuke, don't tell me you're going along with this.  


gymnasticsgrrl325

  


^_^

0 months

  


Cendrillon

Active Neopet

  
I'm not sure what just happened, but you must be Yusuke-senpai! Um, and who is the person with the scary avatar?  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
i've heard nothing about you at all. call me whatever you want.  


gymnasticsgrrl325

  


^_^

0 months

  


Cendrillon

Active Neopet

  
Um, okay! Black Mask-senpai!  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
in any case, this isn't a guild for amateurs. leave before i delete your account.  


From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
who the hell is this person? the logs say you added her.  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
SHES MY CLASSMATE  
i cant believe im asking you for help but can you please make her leave  


From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
why did you add her in the first place?  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
she saw my screen and started asking questions shes so friendly and cute i short circuited aaaaaaa a aa aaaaaa aaaa AAAAAAaaa please do your thing and make her go away  


From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
the great medjed, flustered? fascinating. incidentally, is there a reason you're unloading this on me?  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
idk you have no one to tell and you dont care  


From:

Message:

  


[_black_mask_]

  
i would have agreed to your little favor if you hadn't said that.  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
on second thought? dark seeker's efforts for forest domination have barely been contested. it could be interesting to have a troglodyte like yourself spice things up.  


gymnasticsgrrl325

  


^_^

0 months

  


Cendrillon

Active Neopet

  
I'll work really hard! Um, Gymnastics Dog promises to work really hard!  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

then we'll give you a chance.  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

format your posts correctly. never post out of character again. and for the love of god, give your character a better name than "gymnastics dog."  


gymnasticsgrrl325

  


^_^

0 months

  


Cendrillon

Active Neopet

  
*Cendrillon nods furiously, scribbling notes and wagging her tail. She's going to be great friends with everyone here! She just knows it!*

(Is that better?)  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

(astoundingly, yes.)  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
soooo i didnt find anything but there are some suspicious items in his gallery... super attack pea, bony grarrl club, mspp tcg... notice anything about that e___e  


From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
Those are all avatar items. Rare ones, too.

Isn't Akechi-kun opposed to avatar-collecting, though? He thinks it isn't "worthwhile." I remember the articles. >_>

From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
he threw all that shade at us in his columns but his gallery has that many av items?? suspicious!!

other than that it seems normal though... mostly detective themed stuff and action figures. but theres also some crazy rare stuff like the presidents insight tcg. the one with the robots. also a rainbow gun idk what its doing there  


From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
Wait, the President’s Insight TCG? I thought Haru’s brother had the only one of those. Didn’t it get frozen with his account?  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
apparently not!!!  
yeah that gallery is sketchyyyy >:0 but thats all i got  


From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
Ugh. All this is definitely suspicious, but it’s not enough to prove he’s up to something. :/

Should we talk to Joker about this? He is the one who invited him to work with us, after all.

From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
i feel like joker has the most reason to be suspicious out of all of us. whenever i walk past his room hes laughing to himself with akechis neomails open  


From:

Message:

  


[freidyne]

  
That's... kind of endearing, but also concerning.  


From:

Message:

  


[m3dj3d]

  
tell me about it  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
There’s one thing I still don’t understand. Why did you take such a liking to me?

Your friends clearly didn't want me joining your little band of thieves. I can't say I blame them. A detective and thieves, working together...  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
hmmmmmm  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
i'll tell you if you win our ultimate bullseye rematch  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
Haha, is that a joke? You barely put up a fight last time we played. 

If you're so eager to lose, though, I'm happy to oblige. :)  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
I can't believe this. You were terrible just weeks ago. How could you improve so quickly?  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
gg :) i got futaba to train me. having a gamer prodigy kid sister has its benefits  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
You two are siblings? I never would have guessed.

Do you know all the Phantom Thieves, then? In real life?  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
nah, just my sister. everyone else is online only

though i'd be excited to meet any of them. maybe one person in particular lmao  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
And that lucky person?  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
let's talk about that after we finish the plot ;) shall we? only one door to go. we’re so close  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
Fair enough.

Actually, Joker, I've been meaning to bring something up with you as well.  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
I've really enjoyed our conversations here. But NeoMail isn't the fastest or easiest format to use. I was wondering if we could talk somewhere a little more... private, if you understand what I'm getting at.

If you're interested.  


From:

Message:

  


[joker__]

  
lmao thought you'd never ask. add me on skype: tr1ckster  


From:

Message:

  


[hero_of_justice]

  
Thank you. This exchange has been... invaluable. I'll be seeing you shortly.  


  
_**joker** (tr1ckster) accepted **crow** (psychot1c)'s friend request! _

**joker**  
wow. psychotic

**crow**  
i made it when i was thirteen. i was having a phase. 

**joker**  
glad that's over with

**crow**  
i'm sorry?

**joker**  
thank god we moved to skype. so much easier to chat here  
nice to see you don't normally use caps either, huh? 

**crow**  
ah... i suppose i don't.  
but i can, if you'd be more comfortable with that.

**joker**  
no need. i like the real you  
_crow is typing..._

so we were talking about how hard i owned you at ultimate bullseye  
_crow is typing..._

but i feel bad for you so let's talk about something else.  
psychot1c. incredible 

**crow**  
...you're exactly the same as you are on neopets, joker. 

**joker**  
what were you expecting, a fake personality  
also call me ren

**crow**  
ren?

**joker**  
yeah that's my name  
renren if you're being cute

**crow**  
joker will suffice.

**joker**  
you're no fun  
whoa hold up actually  
something's weird with my account

**crow**  
"weird"?

**joker**  
yeah i can't log in?  
uhhh  
we can still msg here though! i'm still around. just gonna try to get this sorted

Event Type

Description

  


Neomail

Message from theneopetsteam: "hero_of_justice, Thank you for reporting the NeoMail you received earlier. We have confirmed..."

  
**crow**  
good luck with that.  


From:

Title:

Message:

  


[theneopetsteam]

  


Your report has been processed

  
hero_of_justice,  
  
Thank you for reporting the NeoMail you received earlier. We have confirmed that the NeoMail in question was in violation of our Terms of Service and have terminated the associated account.

  


_You reported: joker___  
  
Reason for report: Offsite linking - Do not provide ways to contact you off of Neopets.com, like social networking profiles or sharing instant messenger usernames.  
  
Body of message: lmao thought you'd never ask. add me on skype: tr1ckster_

\-------------  


Reporting illegal behavior upholds community standards and helps keep Neopia safe and secure. Thank you for playing Neopets!

-The Neopets Team  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene i wrote the fic for... finally!
> 
> there are two chapters left and updates will be more frequent :) thanks for reading, i love and appreciate every bit of interaction this thing gets haha. happy spookday :3  
> [chia flour lore here](https://gymleadercheren.tumblr.com/post/144791084951/so-theres-this-item-on-neopets-called-chia-flour) since it wasn't perfectly explained in-chapter. thank you rook for everything and but also your [akeshu chia flour tweet](https://twitter.com/corviiid/status/1144891400435036160) i think of constantly
> 
> [twitter / rt](https://twitter.com/letrasette/status/1322678736861319169) if you enjoyed!


	6. holy grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the neoboards are the means by which all is revealed

  
The NeoBoards » **Avatar Chat**  


  
**Current Topic:** [pthieves!!] almost done w mementos!!  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

akechi-kun and joker went far ahead... i think were just waiting for them to get back now! 

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
Isn't Joker kind of late to this meeting?  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

yeah wtf jokers always on time to our boards  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

maybe he got held up in mementos? ://

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
I'll message him. One moment.  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
...  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

?? 

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

i can msg if hes not responding! 

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

or not... its not letting me message him for some reason :/ 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
I'm not able to message him either.  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
.____.

Joker's account. It's....  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

FROZEN??????????  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

what?????? 

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Ah, hello, everyone.

Yes. I couldn't believe it myself, either. We were mid-NeoMail when he simply vanished. Into thin air.

I don't know what happened. I can only assume he was involved in something we don't know about, against Neopets rules. Isn't it funny how little you can know about someone? 

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
Akechi... what did you do?  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

thats ridiculous!!! joker would never do something bad!!! 

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Something bad? Perhaps not. Something to be frozen for, though? I rather think he would.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

what the hell this is AWFUL  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
I... what should we do? We can't finish the plot without him...  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

WHO CARES about the plot where tf is JOKER  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Careful, now. You wouldn't want to be frozen too, would you?

It would be only too easy, given your track record. A slip of the finger on the Report button, so to speak.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
sketchy akechi... i knew this would happen... e____e  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
This is so awful. I need a moment to think...  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Yes, yes. Grieve away later, shall we? There's no time for that now. We have important work to do.

Actually, I have important work to do. 

My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

important??? 

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Do whatever you want. I'll be going on ahead.

Rather, I've already gone on ahead. With Joker out of the picture, seems I'm the first to lay eyes on the Holy Grail. Which means I'll be the only one receiving the avatar prize.  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

  
_Skype - You have new messages!_

**joker**  
hmm  
not sure if i'm going to be able to get the account thing worked out  
oh well  
honestly not too fussed about it

**crow**  
not too fussed?

**joker**  
i mean  
i can just make a new account, right  
to hang out with friends

**crow**  
...don't you care about your image?  
you have 400 avatars, you're the undisputed king of the neoboards, everyone loves you.  
you have so much to lose.

**joker**  
hmmmm  
i guess that's true  
but the best part of neopets is friends! confidants  
don't you feel the same way? 

**crow**  
i'm not sure i do.

**joker**  
like, avatars are fun  
but the best thing i've done on neopets in months is make a new friend

**crow**  
ah, yes. that person you mentioned earlier, was it? 

**joker**  
yeah i'm talking to them right now

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

akechi-kun... was this his plan all along?? 

hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Ahaha... I'm getting a warm, tingly feeling from all this power...!  


My sole interest is uncovering the truth. ✨

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
That... doesn't sound very much like the Akechi-kun I know.  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Indeed. The raw power in those words... it's almost reminiscent of my favorite roleplayer.  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
holy crap inari figured it out  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Perhaps Akechi, too, would make an excellent roleplayer.  


hero_of_justice

  


Detective Prince

63 months

  


Robin_Hood

Active Neopet

  
Hahaha... why should I hide it any longer?  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
What is that avatar?  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
It's the Zafara Double Agent... someone who played Meridell and Darigan for personal gain.  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

is there somethin im supposed to be gettin  


**crow**  
they must feel very lucky. 

**joker**  
idk do they

**crow**  
?

**joker**  
lol  
also, you keep taking a while to respond  
up to something?

_  
  
crow is typing..._

_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Black Mask! Outside the Forest...?  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

who tf is this  


desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
One of the most gifted roleplayers the Forest has ever seen! Though I am unsure how he found this board. Did you invite him, Futaba?  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
oh, this is priceless. do i REALLY need to spell it out?  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

dude read the room  
this aint the time for a stranger to barge in on our board were tryna unfreez joker  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
this is hurting me physically  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

I JUST REMEMBERED WHO YOU ARE  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

YOURE THE GUY WHO THREW CHIA FLOUR AT CAPTAIN KIDD  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
oh, joker. how were you so successful with such idiots as your partners?  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
no response? that's right. you can't read this.  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
you won't ever read these posts again.  


_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
you probably still think we're friends, even now.  


joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

aren't we?

(let us start the game)

freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
JOKER!!!!!!!!!!!  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

JOKER  


pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

joker omg!!!!!!! <3 howd you get unfrozen so fast? 

joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

i'll fill you guys in later, but there's no time  
the final door opened and the holy grail awaits. i think some kind of final boss is going to challenge us  


(let us start the game)

  
  
**NEW BATTLEDOME CHALLENGER!!!  
  
**

**Yaldabaoth** will be waiting for your party in the BATTLEDOME!  
  


_The God of Control, born from the collective human unconscious... and the creator of the Mementos plot! Do you have what it takes to defy him and take back Neopia?_  


joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

and there it is. let's go!  
everyone stock up and meet in the battledome in five - let's finish this!

(let us start the game)

pantherxoxo

  


Vague Model

47 months

  


Carmen

Active Neopet

this is so exciting!! lemme get carmen ready to go!! 

desire_and_hope

  


Temperamental Artist

9 months

  


Goemon

Active Neopet

  
Goemon and I are on our way.  


freidyne

  


Class President

109 months

  


Johanna

Active Neopet

  
Charge, Johanna!  


RYUJI_SAKAMOTO

  


Wass Up?!?

42 months

  


CAPTAIN_KIDD

Active Neopet

CAPTAIN KIDDDDDDDDD  


m3dj3d

  


o_0

91 months

  


Necronomicon

Active Neopet

( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

  
supports on the way!!  


we are unseen! we will eliminate evil! 

joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

let's go, phantom thieves. we'll win this, no matter what.

(let us start the game)

_black_mask_

  


???

63 months

  


l0ki

Active Neopet

  
........................  


joker__

  


Wild Card

72 months

  


m0rgana

Active Neopet

you coming?

(let us start the game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/betsy_cola/status/1356566751366967296) today and resolved to bring more meaningless stuff into the world. there is an epilogue, which is coming this week or i fall on my rainbow gun
> 
> happy 2/2 and thanks for sticking around! <3
> 
> [rt link](https://twitter.com/letrasette/status/1356829044378017794)


End file.
